The present invention relates to a bicycle frame which is made of carbon fiber frame tubes connected into shape by metal connectors.
The frame of a conventional bicycle is generally made by welding metal tubes into shape. This structure of such a bicycle is quite heavy and not suitable for racing. Because the frame is made through a complicated manufacturing process including procedures of welding, grinding, and washing, the production efficiency is low, and the manufacturing cost is high.